A Lost Soul
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: One night, Kid was kidnapped and had disappeared from Shibusen. Medusa and Archane worked together and gave him an injection to steal his soul. Once everyone finds him and knows, will they be able to save him, or lose their dear friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my 2nd fanfic of SE! There will be some scenes that are brutal. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Anyway, this will be a KiMa fanfic. So, plz follow, favorite, and review! It really helps me have some confidence! ^^**

_Chapter 1_

_Disappearance_

It was a quiet, calm night at Death Manor. Liz and Patti were both fast asleep as Kid was in a white shirt from his suit with his rings. He was just getting ready for bed. Suddenly, he saw the painting in his living very crooked to the right. Kid had a little frown on his face and sighed as he walked to the painting.

"When can I ever go to sleep?" He groaned.

Then, he did the routine for everything that needed to be readjusted as it took a very long time. When he was finished, he doesn't feel like walking anymore as he sat on a chair. His eyes were barely open and heard a few noises in the backyard. He then slapped his face just to stay awake and walked out of the house. He couldn't even lift a finger.

"Ugh, what now?" He groaned once again.

"Who's there?" He called out.

No answer. Just silence lurking about. He looked up at the moon that had blood running down its mouth with a creepy smile etched on its face. The stars looked beautiful and couldn't looked even more prettier. Kid was a little annoyed from these distractions that kept him awake. Suddenly, he saw a red glow in a bush. As he walked slowly to the bush, he was suddenly grabbed by the neck and passed out from a medicine that makes people pass out.

When he woke up, he was hanging up on the wall with rope and wires that have been attached to him. He suddenly saw Medusa with Archane with a devil grin. He then frowned and lowered is eyes with a death glare at them.

"Long time no see, young shinigami..." Medusa said as she walked to him.

"Medusa.." The young shinigami said.

"I've been expecting it to be a challenge." She teased.

Then, she grabbed a long and strong whip and hit him with it. Blood came out of him a little as he screamed in pain. She kept on hitting him with the whip for a long time. The blood grew even larger as he couldn't scream anymore. Then, she suddenly smiled as he passed out. Archane came with a fluid that Kid will never know about. It contains a powerful chemical that can kill anyone even a shinigami by taking away their soul.

In the morning, Liz and Patti were eating breakfast until Liz noticed that Kid wasn't there. Then, the sisters went into his room and saw nobody there. They both were worried about where Kid was. When Kid was awake, he couldn't move. It feels like Hell literally for him. Then, he noticed all of the blood that came from his wrists. Suddenly, he was grunting his teeth as Medusa hit his head into the wall. Blood splattered everywhere as he was shaking. Everything in his body was aching horribly. He wanted to get out of here.

"Damn it, Medusa..." Kid cursed.

Then, he once again saw Medusa with the bloody whip. He then noticed a lot of blood dripping down from the cuts on his wrists. Suddenly, she kicked the young shinigami and put him into a new position. Meanwhile, Liz and Patti asked if anyone has seen Kid. Nobody knows where he had gone. Kid was on the ground being kicked everywhere. He didn't have enough strength to move. Medusa held Kid by the neck harshly as blood dripped down from his neck. He coughed out blood as she had a deep sinister grin etched on her face. Everyone in Shibusen was talking about the disappearance of Kid. Ever since Maka heard about it, she was worried and had been silent for a long time.

"Kid, please be okay..." Maka said softly.

As Kid tried to stand, Medusa threw him onto the wall and chained both of his wrists up. He screamed in pain as the blood from his back created a pile. All he could see was darkness in his mind. What can he do now? It was too painful for him to move. And he couldn't even take one step without tripping. Then, Archane took out a rusty knife and stabbed it in his arm. He screamed once again and breathed heavily. During the night, Kid was still gone. Then, Spirit came ito the death room telling Lord Death about his son.

"Lord Death, Kid has been gone all day. I believe there's something wrong." Spirit reported.

When he heard, he was a little worried about Kid. Then, he told Spirit that everything will be okay. As Spirit left the room, Lord Death couldn't bare to hear his own son in danger. Kid closed his eyes as even more wounds appeared onto his pale skin. The blood that had dried up becam sticky and a little painful. Everything in his body was critically damaged also.

Medusa chuckled at the damaged and bloody shinigami. Wires covered his neck so it was hard for him to even breathe. It was a never ending nightmare, it was like hell but even worse. A glare had appeared on his face that was pointing at Medusa and Archane. It looked like he was going to murder someone. He suddenly saw blood everywhere as his eyes widened for a second. Then, back to normal. All he could hear were cold sounds which made him shrug a little. Then, all he could hear were footsteps then a door creak open. It sounds like they were leaving the place. As he heard the door close, he then opened his eyes to see nobody in the room.

The young shinigami sighed in relief. It was over for now, but he looked up a the wet ceiling and saw all of the weapons on the ground as he looked down. He also saw torturing devices on the wall which he shrugged once again.

"When will this end?" Kid sighed as he closed his eyes to try and rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I'm kinda in a hiatus right now and I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter since I'm traveling a lot and very busy. Sorry if they're any errors in here. But, plz enjoy, review, and follow/fav this story! ^^**

_Chapter 2_

_A Painful Reunion_

Liz was putting her head down on the table as she looked at a picture of her sister and herself with Kid. Patti was on the couch looking down at the ground while all they could hear was peace and quiet while tears started to drip down on Patti's sad frown. Liz couldn't bare to see her dear sister cry, it was the first time seeing her so sad. She then went and sat next to Patti as she patted her back.

"Patti, I'm sure that we'll find Kid in no time..." Liz said trying to cheer her up.

There was no answer. Patti didn't want to talk about it, she was so worried about Kid and doesn't want him to get hurt. Everything that just happened effected a lot of people. Especially to the Thompson Sisters. Then, as Patti looked up, she hugged Liz tightly as she was still sniffling while tears kept on falling.

"But, what if...Kid doesn't come...b-back..?" Patti asked as her voice was breaking.

Liz looked down at her as tears started to roll down also. She couldn't imagine if their own friend had disappeared for life. She couldn't answer that sad question. It was too much for Liz to handle. As she kept on hugging Patti, they both went up to their room. Meanwhile, Maka looked up at the moon as she put her head into her knees. Then, Soul came out of the room and watched as she was on the couch still looking at the moon. Soul then sat next to her as he noticed the sad look on her face.

"I know that you're worried about Kid. Everyone is. But, we need to at least try to find him as soon as we can. I'm pretty sure things will turn up." Soul said as he patted her on her back.

"Yeah, I know. But, I'm still worried that something might be wrong...I just don't know what it is..." Maka replied as she looked at the postcard that her mom sent to her.

"Nah, you just might need some rest, that's all." Soul said as he stood up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Things will turn up.." Maka agreed as she went to her room.

"Night." She said.

As she went into her room, she noticed a picture of Kid and the group including her. A few drops of tears fell down as she remembered the great memories she had with Kid. She then tried to smile as the moonlight shined through her window. As she looked at her bed, she then got ready for bed. Once she wore her pajamas, she laid on her bed and pulled the covers on top of her. She started closing her eyes as she said one more thing before closing her eyes completely.

"I miss you.." She said as her voice became silent.

It's been roughly 11 hours ever since Kid has been in that very uncomfortable position. He couldn't even breathe as well as usual. Then, he had looked at the dark filled place once again. He could hear drops of water fall to the ground as he shrugged just a little. He was really cold as he shivered a little. The dried blood stung as his wounds were deep. The cuts through his neck were unbearable to withstand. Plus, everything in this room was really asymmetrical which made him crazy.

Medusa walked to him as he didn't notice her. Then, he felt a touch on his cheek as he turned to see Medusa with a sinister grin. He had a glare etched on his face when he saw her looking at him like that.

"Why do you want me, Medusa?" Kid asked.

"What I want is something you have within your heart." She answered.

Then, she brought out a rag and stuffed it into his mouth. He almost choked as the nasty taste got to him. Then, she took out a metal rod as she burnt it. As she put Kid into a new position which showed his back to her face, she slid the burning rod all over his back as Kid grunted his teeth trying to scream out loud from all of the pain. When she was done, Kid could hear her chuckles as she grabbed a broken glass bottle. Then, she hit him with the bottle as it slowly broke. The glass met with his burnt skin as he kept on holding in the pain. Blood started to drip down from his back. When Medusa was done, Archane changed Kid's position as his back ached from all the pain. While Medusa was grabbing a mirror, she wanted a little visit with the young shinigami's father while holding a metal bat. Kid was terrified about what he'll witness with that metal bat. Medusa then typed the numbers 42 42 564 on the mirror. Meanwhile in the death room, both Spirit and Lord Death turned around to see Medusa. Lord Death's mask began to morph into an angry expression.

"Medusa..." He growled.

"Lord Death, nice to see you once in a while." She said sarcastically.

"What do you want from us? You know that we'll never give you the city though." He said.

"Why, don't be rude. I don't want anything, I just want you to see someone that you must know..." Medusa said as Lord Death and Spirit saw Kid covered in blood.

Kid looked up as Lord Death got struck with surprise as Spirit was shocked.

"F-Father...!" Kid said weakly.

"Son!" The young shinigami's father cried.

Then, Kid got whipped as he cried in pain. His father and Spirit were both shaking as they witness all of the torture Kid is going through. Archane grabbed a knife as she scratched him multiple times.

"Stop it." His father demanded.

But, she didn't listen.

"STOP IT NOW, MEDUSA!" His father screamed.

Spirit couldn't take any of this, if he saw Maka in this state like Kid, he would have to watch all of the torture helplessly with no hope of finding her. Then, Medusa spoke out as she had a grin.

"Oh don't worry, he'll be just fine I tell you. If you find him, you may be lucky that he's still alive..." She said as she ended the call.

Lord Death was very angry and worried sick about his own son. As he turned to Spirit, he told him to get the others.

"We need to find Kid right away." He said strictly.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Please send some ideas to me and I'll do the best ones! Please follow, favorite, and review this story! I'll appreciate it! ^^ ^^ ^^**


End file.
